Dream Come True
by JonesyUSA
Summary: Pyrrha tries to win Jaune's heart, but Jaune doesn't think he is worthy. Cover art belongs to Madgamer2k7. Rated T for mild language and feels. Arkos
1. Travel Time

**Hello everyone! I got the idea for this from 2 different DeviantArt works. "Jaune's Spare Hoodie" by Madgamer2k7, and "BEACON" by Atrox-Forensis. I highly recommend you check out these pictures! They are awesome.**

 **Teams RWBY and JNPR are on their way home from a Grimmsday (Halloween) party in downtown Vale. Enjoy!**

* * *

Travel Time

"That was sooooooooo much fun! I cant believe we got so much candy! Do you think we should save it or just eat as much as possible? How long until we get back to Beacon? Remember, all the candy Dust is MINE!"

Nora had already eaten half of her candy since they had started the airship ride back to Vale. Ren had to steal the rest of her candy as well as Magnhild before her hyperactive sugar-rush tore the ship apart.

"Nora?" Ren looked exhausted. He was leaning all the way back on the leather seats. His eyes were half closed and his words were slightly slurred. "I think it would be best for everyone if we took a break..."

"Oh don't be silly," Nora laughed. "There's no way we could just-" She immediately collapsed onto the seat and started snoring. Ruby giggled, causing Ren to put a finger on his lips in the universal symbol of silence.

"Please, just... try to be quiet," He whispered. His head fell back as he gave in to some much needed rest.

Ruby turned to look at her own team from across the airship. Yang was sitting between Weiss and Blake, however she was abnormally quiet as she buried herself in social media on her scroll.

To the left of her was Weiss, she was cleaning the Dust mechanism of her weapon, Myternaster. Occasionally she stole a piece of chocolate from Blake's stash, who had her nose too deep in a book to notice.

Ruby glanced to her right, where Jaune and Pyrrha were sitting earlier, and had to do a double take. Jaune, after a long day of festivities, had fallen asleep. Pyrrha, taking advantage of his sleepiness, was nestled as close as she could get to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and their fingers were intertwined.

Ruby just could contain herself. "Awwww they're so cute!" She jumped as a flash of light filled the area. Yang smiled triumphantly, but just before she could press 'post,' her scroll was yanked from her hands.

Yang watched, dumbfounded, as her scroll soared through the air and landed gently in Pyrrha's lap. "Give. That. Back," Yang demanded in a hushed voice.

Pyrrha smirked, "In a moment." She pressed a few buttons, and once her own scroll chirped, she tossed Yang's scroll in the air.

She held it above Yang's head and said simply, "Thanks for the picture," Pyrrha's smile turned into a threatening glare, "but don't take any more." The scroll dropped into Yang's hands. She opened her mouth to protest, but a chirp of her scroll caused her to forget the entire interaction.

Reassured that she would be left alone, Pyrrha slowly leaned into Jaune, and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Pyrrha's heart jumped as Jaune stirred, and she prayed he wouldn't wake up into an awkward situation. Instead, he leaned into Pyrrha and rested his head on hers.

Pyrrha released the breath she had been holding. Soon after, her eyes began to feel heavy as the lack of sleep finally caught up with her.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, catching the slight scent of his cologne. Her mind began to drift, and the gentle rise and fall of his shoulder lured her into dreams of a certain blonde-haired Knight in shining armor.

* * *

Jaune lifted his head and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. The dark cabin was nearly silent, save for the low thrum of the airship engines.

He was about to stretch his arms but froze as he felt an unfamiliar presence. He looked over and was astonished to find Pyrrha snuggled up with him. Jaune rubbed his eyes again, wondering if he was still dreaming.

Pyrrha had let her hair down from her usual ponytail, however moving around in her sleep sprawled her bright red hair all over her face. Jaune raised a hand to brush her hair aside and tucked it behind her ear. The peaceful look on her face made Jaune smile.

Jaune sighed. He couldn't deny the feelings he had grown for Pyrrha, but he also couldn't shake the feeling that a warrior like her couldn't possibly fall for an inexperienced goofball like himself. He slowly pulled himself away from Pyrrha's grasp, and gently lowered her down on the seat.

 _I don't have much of a chance with her. It's best if I avoid endangering our friendship by allowing a potential awkward situation..._

Pyrrha shivered and pulled her legs closer, curling into a ball in an attempt to keep warm. Feeling guilty for robbing her of her warmth, Jaune removed his coat and covered her as best he could.

Jaune quietly walked to the window of the cabin and looked up at the stars. He felt a shift in movement as the airship began to descend into Beacon. He gazed down at the approaching towers of the academy.

 _Back to school. Again._ He turned around and saw that Pyrrha was awake. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he grinned ear to ear. Instead of giving him back his coat, she actually put it on. Her arms were too short for the fabric, the wrist cuffs of the coat hung limply.

She looked up at Jaune, slightly blushing as she pulled the coat tighter around her shapely form. "Thank you, Jaune."

"Anything for yo..." Jaune caught himself before he finished it.

 _Damn it..._

Pyrrha raised and eyebrow, "Um, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

 _Oh thank God._

"Anything for a friend," He said hesitantly, and gave a fake smile. Pyrrha seemed to slump at his response, her posture shrunk, and her gaze fell to her feet. His heart crumbled, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her how he _really_ felt.

 _This is going to be much more difficult than I thought._

* * *

 **In the next chapter there will be _action_! With a nice little cozy side of feels.**

 **I'd love to hear your opinion, write a review!**


	2. Round 2

**What's up guys! Thank you all so much for your support! You are all Awesome! With a capital A.**

 **SO! Here we go, on to Round 2...**

* * *

Round 2

"Up next is Cardin Winchester." Glynda Goodwitch nonchalantly paced the combat floor as she contemplated who his opponent should be. "Because Cardin has chosen all of his opponents so far this week, why don't we spice things up a bit? A student will be randomly selected to fight Cardin."

She pressed a few buttons on her datapad, and the scoreboard lit up. The left side showed a picture of Cardin, while the right side rapidly cycled through all the students in the class. A few moments later, a picture of Jaune froze on the screen.

Jaune groaned, "Aw, come on..."

Pyrrha threw a gentle elbow at him and smiled, "You'll do fine, you've been training for this."

Glynda addressed Cardin and lowered her datapad. "Cardin, you will be facing Jaune Arc."

He scoffed, and rolled his eyes, "Can't you get me a real fight?"

She glanced at Jaune, "Be careful what you wish for, Cardin."

He shook his head in bewilderment, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Jaune had already made his way down and stepped inside the white circle as Teams RWBY and JNPR cheered from the stands.

"You can do it Jaune!"

"C'mon, BREAK HIS LEGS!"

Glynda turned to face the two combatants, "Are you both ready?" Cardin rolled his eyes. Jaune nodded, a serious look on his face. "Very well." She took a step out of the ring, "Begin." The two charged each other, and the clash of metal rang.

Jaune dove away from Cardin's attacks, using his superior mobility to keep the brute from landing any of his strong blows. He ducked below a sideways swing, and before Cardin could bring his weapon to bear, he delivered an uppercut with his shield directly to Cardin's chin. Stunned, Cardin stumbled, allowing Jaune to sweep his legs out from under him. Jaune took a step back and swung his sword in a full arc above his head, delivering a vicious strike to Cardin's chest.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" Yang was already recording the match since the beginning.

"That. Was. AWESOME! GO JAUNE, KICK HIS BUTT!" Ruby was practically bouncing out of her seat in excitement.

"That _was_ impressive," Blake stated as she closed her book, deciding that this would be a fight worth watching.

Then they all stared at Weiss, who had her arms crossed. She gave them an annoyed look, "What?!"

Yang smirked, "Nothing, _Ice Queen_!"

Ruby threw a handful of popcorn at Yang, "Shush! Pay attention!"

The fighting seemed to go on for an eternity, and both parties were running out of energy. Jaune became more sluggish, giving Cardin an edge. The fight began to tip in his favor when Jaune's foot slipped as he tried to dodge a swing of the mace. The blow glanced off his shield, but threw him off balance and left him defenseless. Cardin swung a low backhand, knocking Jaune off his feet.

Jaune looked up, dazed, and brought his shield to bear just as a crushing two-handed blow came down. The shield took the brunt of the attack, but the impact squeezed the air out of his lungs. He gasped for air, and rolled to the left as another swing slammed into the ground, sending shards of broken metal across the arena. Cardin recoiled as dust and debris got in his eyes. He took a few steps back and blindingly swung his weapon back and forth.

Jaune took the break in fighting to catch his breath and glance at his aura level on his scroll. The bar was very low, and displayed a dark orange color. _Another punch and it's game over._

Jaune looked up into the stands. Everyone was on their feet, cheering the fight on. He scanned the crowd, but felt his heart sink. _There's no way I can win... He's bigger, stronger, has better armor, and..._ The grip on his sword loosened as a wave of exhaustion rippled through his body. _I've got nothing left._

 _If I gave up, what would_ she _think?_ His grip tightened around the hilt of his sword. _If I gave up, then everything she has done for me would be wasted._

 _For her, I need to finish this._

His gaze returned to Cardin, who was still rubbing his eyes. He brought his arm up, making an "L" shape and swung at the empty air in frustration. Jaune saw an opportunity. _His shoulder armor restricts his arm movement, if I can get on top of him, he won't be able to reach me._

 _For her, I have to win._

Cardin opened his now red and puffy eyes, his face contorted into a snarl. "You're gonna pay for that Jauney-boy." With renewed determination, Jaune took a deep breath to calm his nerves and raised his shield and sword into a fighting stance.

 _For her._

Jaune unleashed a battle cry and charged. Cardin gave a cocky smile, and swung his mace to the side to swat Jaune out of the way. Jaune slid on his knees and leaned back, the mace passing mere centimeters from his nose. He put his left foot forward and let his momentum carry all of his weight onto his leg, then he twisted to the right and threw his entire body into a shield bash behind Cardin's knee. Jaune heard a crunch, and Cardin yelped as he fell to his knees.

Jaune jumped up on Cardin's shoulders and slashed at his hand. The mace fell to the ground, and Cardin reached up and tried to pull his attacker off of him. Jaune slapped his arm away with the flat of his blade, then relentlessly pummeled the back of Cardin's head.

Cardin jerked forward, making Jaune lose his balance. Jaune felt a hand wrap around one of his ankles. He was torn from Cardin's shoulders, and pain shot through his head as he slammed into the ground. A buzzer sounded to end the match.

Cardin ignored the buzzer and furiously delivered three savage blows to Jaune's head as he raged, "YOU! LITTLE! PUNK!"

" _Cardin!_ Get off of him!" Pyrrha jumped down into the arena and rushed toward them.

"What are you gonna do about it?!" Cardin snapped. Pyrrha slowed to a walk a dozen feet away, and thrust her palm forward. Cardin felt his armor yank backward. He flew several feet before sliding to a stop.

Cardin sneered at Jaune, "Pathetic. You need a _girl_ to end your fights for you." He tried to stand up, but pain exploded from his knee, forcing him to the ground.

Pyrrha glared at him with disgust, "You are a detestable human being. Now get out of here before I break your _other_ leg." Cardin had to be carried out by his team members.

She looked down at Jaune, worried that Cardin's cheap shots had injured him. He was completely unscathed, damaged more by his own shame than Cardin's blows. His head hung low, and he simply stared at the ground between his legs. Her heart broke to see him upset like this.

She knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jaune? Are you okay?"

His head fell into his hands as he sighed. "I'm not good enough, Pyrrha," His voice was choked up, "I gave it everything I had, and I... I just couldn't beat him."

Pyrrha sat down, facing him. "It's okay, Jaune. You fought well. Extremely well." She gestured up at the scoreboard, "Just look at how close you were." His head rose slightly, and he peeked at the final aura levels of the match. Jaune's aura was red, but he knew there was still enough to take a few more hits. Cardin's aura was a particularly dark orange. Had Jaune landed a few more punches, he would have won.

Jaune shook his head and sighed deeply, "You don't understand."

"Winning isn't everything, Jaune," Pyrrha continued, trying her best to reassure him, "Think of how far you've come. Last year, you could barley scratch him, but today? Today you _actually_ broke one of his legs! You should be proud of-"

"I wasn't fighting for _me_!" Jaune exclaimed.

She cocked her head, confused. "Wh.. What do you mean?"

He didn't respond. His mouth opened to say something, but the words hung in his breath. "I... I just.. Can we talk about this later? So I can... Think things through?" She nodded slowly, still trying to understand the meaning of his outburst.

"HEY!" Yang's voice bellowed from the stands, "Would you two shut up and kiss already?! I want to go eat dinner soon- Ow!"

Weiss punched the blonde in the shoulder, and put her hands on her hips, "She's trying to comfort her team leader! Why would you interrupt her?!"

Pyrrha's cheeks turned the same bright red as her hair at the thought of kissing Jaune. She shook her overactive imagination from her head and looked up to see Jaune, standing, and back to his normal self. He had a wide smile, and held out a hand to lift her up. "Let's go." She returned a smile and took his hand.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3! I promise there will be feels.**

 **I'd love to hear your opinion, write a review!**

 **P.S. Yes, Cardin was just force pushed by Pyrrha.**


	3. Bitter Cold

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I had a severe case of writer's block...**

 **Here we go! Part 3 of Dream Come True...**

* * *

Bitter Cold

Yang had recorded Jaune's entire fight and posted it on WeTube. During breakfast, she boasted the number of views the video had received.

"See it's a huge hit!" she said, practically shoving her scroll into Jaune's face, "It's only been two days and it already has over 10,000 views!"

"Oh, fantastic, now 10,000 more people know that I can't hold my own in a fight, thanks a lot!" Jaune argued. He was against the publicity from the start, claiming that no one would want to watch him lose over and over again.

Pyrrha opened her mouth to try and change his mind. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Jaune. It was an amazing fight," Ruby said and gave him a pat on the back. Pyrrha snapped her jaw shut and growled in frustration as the words were stolen from the tip of her tongue.

"And then you LITERALLY broke his leg!" Nora excitedly finished retelling her _own_ version of the fight, which was constantly corrected by Ren. The bell rang and the two teams rushed to their next class.

As the day progressed, Pyrrha still found herself wondering about Jaune. She decided she needed to focus on something to at least temporarily forget about the problem. Classes and homework proved to be a good distraction, but she finished them all quickly, leaving nothing to keep her from the endless stream of questions that plagued her mind.

 _Why hasn't he said anything about it yet? Why is he getting so distant? Why won't he just talk to me? What did he mean when he said he wasn't fighting for himself?_

 _Could he be fighting for me?_ Her heart fluttered at the thought.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune called out from behind her. She flinched at the interruption, and turned to face him. "You missed our room," he said.

Embarrassed, her cheeks reddened as she waved away his concern, "Oh, right! I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." She hurried inside and sat down on her bed, trying to come up with a way to occupy the rest of the day.

Ren picked up a book on his desk and started walking back to the door, "Let's go study in the library, Nora. I know you fell asleep in professor Port's class again."

Nora stopped jumping on her bed and gave an exaggerated groan, "But books are borrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..." She rushed up to Ren, and gave him the best puppy face she could muster, "Can't we go to the shooting range instead, pleeeeeeeeaaase?"

Ren smiled at Nora's attempts to sway him, but he couldn't possibly resist, "Okay, as soon as we are done studying we can go to the shooting range." She pumped her fist in victory and disappeared down the hall. Ren picked up her own book from her desk and ran after her.

An uncomfortable silence permeated the room. Jaune stood up from his desk and moved toward the bathroom, "It's been a long day, I think I'm gonna take a shower." Pyrrha nodded, and glared at Jaune until he left the room. The door closed with a soft click.

She tried everything to relax. Reading, laying down, tinkering with her weapon and shield, even something so mind-numbing as _counting_. No matter what she tried, she felt stressed.

Finally giving up, she sat down on the bookcase next to the window. She shivered as a frigid breeze poured in from the fast approaching winter. She lifted her hand, tracing the frame in an attempt to locate the leak. The cold air seemed to be flowing from the entire frame. She shivered again as the cold pierced through her, and goosebumps crawled over her skin.

Rubbing her arms, she stood and walked to her dresser, searching for warmer clothes. She shuffled through her winter coats, but they were all too bulky to wear indoors.

Frustrated, she slid the drawer shut. "I cant even find something to keep me..." Her eyes fell onto one of Jaune's spare hoodies, folded neatly on his bed, "... warm." The hoodie was jet black save for the Arc family symbol, a golden double arch above the right breast. She walked over and slid her fingers across the soft fabric as she debated using it.

 _He won't mind too_ _much if I just borrow it..._ She pulled his hoodie on, relishing in its warmth and softness. _No wonder he almost always wears one of these things, they're so comfortable!_ She returned to her seat at the window, and gazed outside, taking in the fall beauty of Beacon Academy.

A small courtyard separated the dorms from the academic buildings of Beacon. The trees had turned their autumn shades, and the ground was littered with dozens of different colors.

The sky bled a darkening mix of orange and red as the sun peered over the horizon. It was still too bright to see the stars, but the moon of Remnant could be seen hanging high overhead.

She stared at the shattered moon, a jagged crescent. The scattered pieces that would make it whole were so close to it, as if mocking the moon for being broken in the first place. _I hope my heart never feels that way..._

She pulled out her scroll and opened it, and was greeted by a familiar scene. The background for her scroll was the picture Yang had taken on Grimmsday. She smiled, remembering the feeling of being so close to Jaune. Her smile faded, and happiness changed to heartache.

 _Why can't we be like that again? Did I do something wrong? He never said anything about it, so I assumed he was fine with it... but now he keeps avoiding me._ "What. Am I doing. Wrong..." She said as she thumped the side of her head against the window.

"You know, if you keep that up you'll break the window and we'll all freeze," Jaune said with a smirk. "Well, everyone but you. _You're_ wearing _my_ hoodie." Pyrrha seized up. It somehow hadn't occurred to her that Jaune would eventually be finished with his shower.

She stuttered, "I-I... well um... I mean I was cold and... y-you left your spare hoodie s-so..."

Jaune laughed, "It's okay, I'm only joking." He glanced down at Pyrrha's scroll, and his smile vanished.

Pyrrha's heartbeat quickened. Jaune turned to leave, but she stood, letting her scroll fall to the floor, and caught his arm. "Wait." She took a breath to calm her nerves, "Jaune, what have I done to upset you? I thought you wanted to..." she let out a shaking breath, "I thought you wanted to be with me, but now you are avoiding me. What am I doing wrong?"

He stood silently with his back to her. After a few seconds, he turned to face her. "You're right. I have been avoiding you, and I'm sorry. I have constantly been thinking of what to say, but there is no good way of saying it."

Pyrrha could see what he meant in his eyes. Blue eyes full of pain, guilt, and sorrow. She stared at him, waiting for the words she never wanted to hear.

"We can't be together. I am _not_ good enough for you." He paused, searching for the right words, for a way to make her understand. "You have helped me become a far better fighter than I ever could've imagined, and I am grateful for that, but... Please understand, being with you would be a _dream come true_. But that is all it should ever be. A dream. You should be with someone just as amazing as you are, someone that you deserve. Not someone that's holding you back."

He backed away and sat down on his bed. "I understand if... you hate me. And I'm sorry."

Pyrrha's heart shattered. She held back her tears, and opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out.

 _Why?_ She grit her teeth and her fists clenched. _Why? WHY DOESN'T HE SEE THAT I LOVE HIM?_

"If it's any comfort, you can keep the hoodie." He slouched, his hand hovered over his eyes.

Pyrrha became enraged. she reached for her shield and blade, halfway across the room, and they flew into her hands. She raised her arm, poised to throw her javelin. Jaune raised his head, and their eyes met. He stared, waiting. Ready to accept whatever came to him.

 _I could never hurt him._

Grief overwhelmed Pyrrha, she blinked and let the tears burn their way down her cheeks. A whimper escaped her lips, then she spun her weapon into a sword, and ran.

With an agonized cry, she threw her shoulder into the door. It exploded open, both the door frame and right half of the door turned into splinters. Her momentum made her fall to the ground, but a split second later she was sprinting down the hall. Just as Yang rounded the corner, Pyrrha raised her shield and shoved her out of the way.

"What the _HELL_?!" Yang yelled. She activated her gauntlets, ready to chase her down, but stopped, realizing something must be _very_ wrong to get Pyrrha worked up.

Now concerned for her friend, she ran toward her room to find out what happened. She stood in awe of the destroyed door of team JNPR. She took a few steps inside and found Jaune with his head buried in his hands.

"Oh, you did _not_ just do what I think you did."

* * *

 **We're not done yet... Stay tuned for the final chapter!**

 **I'd love to know your opinion, please write a review!**


	4. Picking up the Pieces

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas as well!**

 **I usually say something clever or funny here, but I got nothin'! CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

Picking up the Pieces

"Jaune, what _happened?_ " Yang asked with a slight edge in her voice. Jaune noticed her weapons were primed.

"Oh, put those away," Jaune said, waving away her threatening demeanor. "I told her what I needed to tell her," He sounded as though he were trying harder to convince himself rather than Yang.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected." Professor Ozpin appeared out of nowhere, standing in the doorway, frowning as he inspected the damage. His gaze turned toward Yang, "Settle down, we will deal with this matter appropriately."

Yang huffed, "But-"

" _Without_ violence, young lady." Glynda Goodwitch took a step from around the corner.

"I wasn't going to beat him up!" Yang exclaimed, "Why does everyone think I'm crazy? And how did you know about this already?!"

The two Professors stepped into the room as Ozpin explained, "An alarm was triggered the moment the door lock was broken." He continued, "Miss Xiao Long, I think it would be best if you gather the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR. Search for Miss Nikos, and try to calm her down."

Despite wanting to find out what Jaune had to say, Yang obeyed. "Okay, we'll let you know when we find her," She said, running into the hallway.

Ozpin turned to Glynda, staying silent until she finished repairing the door, "Glynda, contact Teams CFVY and CMSN. Send one team North to clear Forever Fall of Grimm, send the other East to clear the Emerald Forest."

Glynda frowned, "Is all of that necessary? After all, CMSN just returned from their mission in Menagerie."

"Professor Peach reported a murder of Giant Nevermore last night. They are the only ones available who can efficiently clear them. Besides," Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "It is far better to be safe rather than sorry."

Glynda sighed, "Very well, sir." She vacated the room and closed the door behind her.

Ozpin sat down in the bed across from Jaune, and propped his cane against the edge of the bed. "We need to talk."

Jaune was clearly distressed. Ozpin sat patiently, allowing Jaune to reveal the situation in his own time. "Before you say anything, there is something you need to understand," Jaune took a moment to think of how he should put his thoughts into words. "During last year's Prom, I found Pyrrha standing alone on the balcony. I asked where her date was, but she told me no one had asked her."

Jaune's voice rose and he stood, grinding his teeth in frustration, "Pyrrha Nikos, four time champion of Mistral, an aspiring Huntress, and easily one of the most beautiful women in the world. _And no one asked her out?!_ It's ridiculous!"

He let out a dejected sigh, and sat back down. "People have separated her so much, she became... infatuated... with the first guy that treated her like a normal person. That's why she acts the way she does around me."

"I see. You believe that what she feels is merely a result of loneliness and rampant hormones?"

Jaune crossed his arms, "I suppose that's a blunt way to put it, yes."

Ozpin leaned forward, "And how does that make her feelings not true?"

Jaune ran a hand through his hair, "Well I... It's more than that..." He paused as he came to a realization. _Is Ozpin helping me? With Pyrrha?_ "Wait... I thought you _wouldn't_ want students to be in relationships."

He chuckled, "As Headmaster, you are all old enough to be considered adults, who you do or do not have an interest in is none of my concern. However, as a Huntsman and a _friend_ , I believe that I must intervene."

He paused, taking a sip from his mug. A teasing smile grew at the corners of his mouth, "Besides, if you love her so much, why would you deny her?"

Jaune stammered, "I-I don't... I mean..."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that said 'I already know.'

"Alright, fine!" Jaune said with a wave of his hands, "But I told her I'm not good enough. Maybe it's best that I just leave it that way."

Ozpin stood and lifted his cane, shaking his head as he spoke, "If that is indeed what is best, so be it."

Ozpin started to walk away, then paused. He turned around, a sad look in his eyes, "Happiness is such a rare thing these days," he muttered. "Please, think hard on your decision." He opened the door and left Jaune to his thoughts.

Jaune stood and walked to the window where Pyrrha had been sitting. He felt the chilling breeze from the window. As he turned away from the window he pulled at his hair, at war in his own mind. He lowered his hands and sighed.

The old man left the door wide open.

* * *

Pyrrha stared down at the ground as she wandered aimlessly throughout Beacon. With every shaking breath a cloud billowed from her lips. She pulled her hood up, and gripped her arms as tightly as she could to combat the rapidly decaying temperature.

She walked quickly, her mind devoid of thought, overwhelmed by twisted emotions. The only thing left was to put one foot in front of the other, and keep on walking.

The ground in front of her disappeared, pulling her out of the trance-like state she was in. She looked around, trying to figure out where exactly her feet had carried her. She found a familiar scene: the large, flat rooftop where she had trained Jaune for the past year.

She cursed her own feet for taking her to the same place every time she had a problem.

She gazed up at the stars, at the shattered moon. _So this is what it feels like when everything comes crashing down._

Pyrrha trembled as the icy wind bit at her exposed skin. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs in a vain attempt to warm herself.

She rested her head on her knees, and cried. She cried until her eyes burned, and her tears froze on her cheeks.

 _I wish I never won that stupid tournament... Things would've been... Better?_

 _No. I can't change the past._

 _But what do I do?_

"Pyrrha?" Jaune called out from behind her.

She stood and wiped her face before turning to face him. She tried to act like her usual self as she shivered in the wind, "H-Hello, J-Jaune."

"Pyrrha, what are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Jaune quickly ran over to her, "C'mon, lets get you inside."

Pyrrha didn't resist as he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the rooftop door. The hinges squealed as the Jaune closed the door against the cold. Pyrrha sat down on the steps the moment the door closed, and stayed completely silent.

Jaune took an uneasy breath, and sat down next to her. He pulled his scroll from his pocket and sent a message to Ozpin saying he found Pyrrha.

Pyrrha decided they had been silent long enough. "Jaune, why did you come looking for me?"

He sat for a moment, nervously tapping his finger on the ground. "A while ago you told me to just tell a girl how I feel, no extras, no strings attatched. I still havn't done that. But, there is a first time for everything, so I might as well begin now."

Pyrrha frowned and crossed her arms, leaning back on the door. _Oh yeah, here comes the "I'm sorry I ruined everything but let's still be friends" speech..._

He took a deep breath, and spilled everything, "I love you Pyrrha. I have for a long time."

Pyrrha blinked, surprised. "I-I thought..." All she could do is shake her head.

"I'm sorry, and I want to take it back," Jaune grew more anxious as he continued, "I couldn't get over the thought that an amazing girl like you could never love a loser like me."

Pyrrha's eyes widened. She finally understood, all the times he turned away, all the times he didn't ask for help... or take the next step in their relationship. _All this because he has extremely low self esteem?_

 _Well that seems like a simple fix._

She shifted slightly, squaring her shoulders with his, "Jaune?"

He started rambling, "So I stupidly pushed you away..."

"Jaune."

"I really hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you don't. I just-"

Unable to contain herself any longer, she grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him in, pressing her lips against his. She breathed, catching his scent. This feeling, something she had longed for for an entire _year_ , made her heart pound and her head spin. Her hand slid down to his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer as their kiss deepened.

She broke the kiss and buried her head in the crook of Jaune's neck. "How could I _not_ love you? You're an _incredible_ person, Jaune. You are compassionate, trustworthy, kind, and a natural-born leader." She hugged him a little tighter, and he returned with his own gentle embrace. She pulled away, and looked into his deep blue eyes, which were swelling with tears. "I love you Jaune."

"I love you too, Pyrrha." He said with a smile. "And thank you. Thank you for everything."

They spent hours catching up, simply enjoying each other's company, occasionally chatting about school or family.

Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally..._

* * *

Deep into the night, Jaune and Pyrrha crept to their room, trying everything they could to stay as silent as possible. Jaune pulled out his scroll, and waved it in front of the scanner. The red light turned green, and the door clicked. Just as he turned the handle of the door, it was pulled open from the other side, yanking him forward along with it.

Jaune looked up to find Yang staring down at him. "It's about time!" She opened the door wider to let the two in, and were greeted by team RWBY, as well as Ren and Nora, all wearing their pajamas.

"So are you two... Together-together?" Nora blushed as she asked the question everyone had on their minds.

The pair in question looked at each other and smiled. Jaune cleared his throat and put on a nonchalant act, "I don't see why not..." Pyrrha giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

Yang grinned as she had an idea, "So... How was it?"

They both blinked, confused. Jaune looked at Blake, who only shrugged. "How was what?" He asked, giving Yang a suspicious look.

An evil smile grew on Yang's face as Jaune took the bait. "Well, duh... The _make-up sex!_ You two were missing for hours!"

Blake and Weiss simultaneously face palmed, while Ruby fiddled with her scythe, pretending she hadn't heard Yang's antics. Nora giggled, then excitedly whispered into Ren's ear, "It's _happening!_ " Ren crossed his arms, trying his best to remain stoic as usual.

Jaune and Pyrrha acted as Yang expected. They both turned as red as Pyrrha's hair, blathering a mess of broken sentences and denial. Jaune pulled himself together enough to catch on, "Oh haha, very funny Yang." His voice thick with sarcasm.

Unable to stand the awkward tension in the room any longer, Pyrrha interrupted, "Well it's been a long day! We should all get some much needed sleep."

Yang couldn't resist another joke, "Oh round 2 already? You just got back!"

Pyrrha grit her teeth and growled, pointing a finger at Yang. "It's _not_ like that, it _wasn't_ like that, and it _won't_ be like that!" She paused, glancing at Jaune, and bit her lip, "At least not for a while..." she added, a blush growing on her cheeks.

Yang laughed maniacally at the chaos she had caused. She wiped away an imaginary tear from her cheek. She looked back at Pyrrha, who glared at her with disdain. "Alright, alright we're going!"

Yang took a step back as team RWBY shuffled back into their own room. She turned to Pyrrha and smiled, "Hey, I'm happy for you two." She gave the pair a wink and turned, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Jaune?"

His eyes opened slowly, and his vision was clouded as he woke in a daze. All he could see were wisps of smoke, threatening to pull him back into his dreams. The fog shifted, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, focusing into a shadow looming above him. A hand gently shook his arm.

"Hmm? Pyrrha?"

"Jaune, _please_ wake up..." her voice was barely a squeak as she shook his arm again.

Her hands were trembling.

He sat up and whispered, "Pyrrha what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream... you... you were-" her words were interrupted by suppressed sobs.

He reached up, cupping her cheeks with his hands, wiping away her tears. "Shhhhhh... No more crying. I'm right here. Everything is going to be fine."

"Can... Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"... Okay, yeah."

He turned to his side, and felt the bed shift as Pyrrha crawled under the covers. She slid her arms around his neck, and he put a comforting arm around her back. After a while, her shaking stopped.

He felt her soft lips brush against his. He returned the kiss, and ran his fingers through her hair.

For the first time in a long time, Jaune was happy. _This is a dream come true._

"Jaune?"

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"Things are going to be different now... Aren't they?"

He kissed her on the forehead, "Better. Things are going to be much better."

* * *

 **I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it, and every time I see that someone has read it... It just lightens up my day! Thank you all for being amazing people.**

 **Just so everyone is aware, this is the first time I have ever written a story. If there is anything you think I need to work on, or if you want me to write more, just let me know!**

 **P.S. WATCH THE ACTUAL SHOW! ITS EPIC!**

* * *

 ******SPOILERS BELOW! DO NOT READ BEFORE WATCHING ALL OF VOLUME 3!******

So I watched Volume 3, and I have one thing to say:

F*** CANON.

Pyrrha Nikos was _by far_ my favorite character, and the Arkos pairing was one of the things that made the show worth watching. Rooster Teeth could've taken the show a thousand different ways, but no! They had to go and kill my favorite, WAY TOO EARLY in the show!

*sighs dejectedly*

There's not much we can do for the actual show (other than tell Miles so choke on a fat one), but there is a beauty in fan-fiction. We can write _whatever_ we want, _however_ we want it.

So lets do this.

All of you people who love Pyrrha and Jaune, let's work _hard_ to keep Arkos alive.

JonesyUSA, signing off.

Until next time, Peace.


End file.
